


Flowers of Flesh and Blood

by GlitterVomit



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Violence, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Beating, Biting, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Breathplay, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Choking, Crying, Daddy Kink, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Death Threats, Drug Use, Drugs, Eating Disorders, Emetophilia, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fainting, Fear, Fights, Flashbacks, Gags, Graphic Description, Gross, Handcuffs, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lies, Long-Distance Relationship, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Marking, Minor Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot, Molestation, Murder, Night Terrors, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Older Man/Younger Woman, Omorashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Pain, Painful Sex, Painkillers, Pedophilia, Phone Sex, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Imbalance, Pseudo-Incest, Punishment, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Revenge, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sad, Sadism, Scratching, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexting, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Violence, Shame, Stabbing, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags Contain Spoilers, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Uncle/Niece Incest, Underage Drug Use, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Urination, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Violent Sex, Vomiting, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterVomit/pseuds/GlitterVomit
Summary: It all started with a text.A simple "hello" lead to hell on Earth for the poor girl=RePub'd because of editing=





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A quick rundown of the characters cause I feel it's necessary. Nelly is my fanchild of 2D and my OC Carmen. She lives with Carmen's older brother because 2D and Carmen feel their kids wouldn't be safe around Murdoc. Hope that's clarified enough! Feel free to ask about them  
> Title and all chapter titles are taken from Nicole Dollanganger songs of the same names.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt my girl needed some backstory, so here yall go.

Nelly had always been a happy child. Her parents welcomed her into their marriage with more smiles and hugs imaginable. Nelly was born to happy, upbeat, father 2D and calm, sweet, mother Carmen. Both parents cherished their only child. Making sure that her childhood didn't match the tedious, hospital filled one of her father's, or the lonely, quiet one of her mother's. Nelly, as perhaps of a result of their love, was always a great ball of energy. She was all smiles and giggles and overall joy. She brought a great happiness to her family, one the PTSD ridden 2D and the stressed Carmen had a hard time bringing. Nelly was able to wipe away anyone's tears, to fill a room with lightness that wasn't even there in the first place. Even when she had to leave her parents side to live with Carmen's brother Michael (whom see called grandpa), she stayed happy. Her focus went to the weekend visits and phone calls her parents made. As they were determined not to let Murdoc of all people keep them away from there child. Now even as a hormonal 12 year old, Nelly stays happy and upbeat. Or, she did stay happy and upbeat. One day, the world changed for Nelly. And her happy self seemed to fade, for what her parents feared to be forever.


	2. Spiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey that was this fics old title how thats cool

 It started with a text.

 An unknown number with a simple message;

_“Hello darling”_

Nelly , being the curious 12-year-old she was, responded with a greeting.

Everything spiraled from there.

She found out he was a 14-year-old boy from London, named Mark.

Mark and  Nelly  hit it off, texting more and more.

One day during their texting, Mark asked for something  Nelly  wasn't ready to give.

Nudes.

She tried to say no, but he threatened to hurt her!

His threats scared her, so she sent him whatever he wanted.

This made  Nelly  so confused! Mark knew she had a boyfriend, and that she wasn't comfortable, but he kept asking!

Every time she would try to say no he'd make a huge threat that sometimes kept her up at night.

His requests got worse too. He would ask her sexual questions. Ask her to do odd and often violent things to herself on video for him. Talk in graphic detail about things he wanted to do to her.

After a while of this, and her father almost catching her taking lewd pictures, she decided to stop talking to Mark . He threatened to kill her. Forcing her to stay with him.

The next day he said something that surprised the girl.

_“I know your dad.”_

This confused Nelly, because she  didn't tell Mark that 2D was her dad, as the thought that he would use her for fame worried her.

_“How do you know that? I never told you.”_

_“I'm not who you think princess.”_

The last bit confused  Nelly  even more. What did he mean?

_“you know me, Nelly your whole family does..” _

_“What?”_

Nelly  started guessing who it could be, her family didn't know anyone this mean, unless..

_“I've known you since you were little, your daddy and I are quite close!”_

Nelly typed out the name of the only person she could think of being this awful.

_“Murdoc?”_

_“The man himself.”_

Nelly  felt sick. She wanted to cry.

Her mother had warned her about Murdoc about all the awful things he'd done. How she should stay far away from him. She herself had seen the things he'd done to her dad, all the scars and bruises and panic attacks. In fact, the reason she wasn't living with her parents was Murdoc! The fact that he had seen her naked body so many times made her skin crawl and her stomach churn.

_“I'm going to call the cops. Don't ever fucking text me again. You're fucking dead.”_

_“I wouldn't do that princess..”_

Then came a long, intricate stream of threats, including her whole family. He even sent pictures of her  severely  beaten father captioned.

 

 

_“if you tell a soul I'll do this and worst to your whole damn family.”_

Nelly , once again buckled into her fear.

Things only got worse from there. More pictures, more threats. He started  verbally  abusing her, calling her ugly, worthless, pathetic, fat. He told her to kill herself, that her parents hated her, that he hated her. At first  Nelly  tried to resist it, convince herself it wasn't true. But after a while, she started believing it.

Nelly  started acting odd once she gave into Murdoc's words. She didn't wear makeup as much, she didn't do her hair up anymore, she would wear the same hoodie days on end. Even worse, she was talking less, eating less and staying in her room more. The only time she parked back up was when her parents visited. 

This was nothing compared to what was about to happen.

One weekend, a month before her 13th birthday, Carmen asked  her daughter .

 

 

“Would you like to come and visit us in London this Christmas?”  Nelly  looked up from her plate.

 

 

“I thought you didn't want us going there cause of… ya know.”

“Murdoc doesn't come out during Christmas. He stays locked up in the garage. He hates the cheer you know.” 2D, her father exclaimed.

“Oh. Yeah, I'll come out.”

Nelly  drooped and started picking at her food. 2D noticed this.

“Is something wrong honey? You're usually dying to come out and visit.” He asked.

“No, dad. I'm  just  , I'm  just  a little stressed” she half lied.

“Oh! About what?” “School, friends. That kinda stuff.”

“Did you have plans for break already?”

“No, no."

Carmen eyed her husband with a worried look, which he returned.

“Alright honey, but if anything's wrong you can  just  tell us alright?” Carmen said.

“Ok.”

Nelly  got up and went back to her room, and a new string of texts from Murdoc awaited her.

Nelly  dreaded the days leading up to winter break. Part of her wanted to tell her parents what was going on or fake an illness to keep her home. But those awful voices in her head told her that her parents wouldn't care. 

Murdoc was also expecting her and he had already outlined exactly what he would do to her if she wasn't there or if she told anyone his plans.

 


	3. Uncle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little longer, this one starts picking up the graphic pace that the next chapters will have.  
> oh and Michael is Carmen's brother

Winter break came faster than Nelly would like.

Before she knew it, she was in the backseat of the car driving to London. Murdoc texted her the entire time. Leaving her unable to block out the world and listen to her father's music on her phone, something she normally did when stressed. As the tall townhouse crept into view, Nelly's stomach churned so hard she nearly puked in the car.

“We're here!” 2D announced as Carmen stopped the car, a beaming smile on his face. Nelly gulped and shuffled out of the car with knees shaking so hard they knocked together. 2D heard this.

“Nelly you're shaking an awful lot, you okay luv?”

“Yeah, dad. I'm just cold.” She lied.

“Oh. It is cold out.” He chuckled.

2D lead his daughter into the brick house. The doors opened and Nelly saw he beaming faces of Noodle and Russell. Noodle ran over and picked her up in a tight hug.

“Nelly Chan! It's been so long since I've seen you! Oh, you're so big!" She exclaimed. 

Nelly giggled and patted her aunt/big sister on the back.

“it's good to see you again to Noodle.” She said trying her best to hide the choking fear.

Noodle let go and it was Russell's turn to welcome her. He draped a thick arm over her shoulders and squeezed.

“Good to see you again baby girl!”

Nelly cringed in his grip at the words baby girl. He rambled for a little bit and let her go.

“Now don't forget if Murdoc so much as puts a finger on you I'll beat his ass, got it?”

Nelly went quiet, trying her hardest not to scream about her current situation.

“Got it Russ.” She said.

Nelly shuffled off to her room in silence.

Russell followed her with milky eyes, but quickly turned his attention back to 2D when she was up the stairs.

“Man. What's up with her 'D, normally she's so cheerful.”

“I dunno Russ, I think she's just being a teenager.”

Russell nodded, it made sense, she was 12 after all.

Nelly threw herself on the bed and fished her phone out of her hoodie pocket. A new text from Murdoc awaited her.

_“R u here yet? I'm waiting.”_

She teared up as she typed a response.

_“Yeah. I'm in the guest room.”_

_“is everyone in the living room?”_

_“Yeah.”_

He typed for a while.

_“I guess I'll have to wait for tonight to finally touch you then… why don't you send something nice to hold me over.”_

_“No. My parents are right downstairs.”_

_“You're being awfully sassy for a girl I could drag into my room at any second. I'm only a floor below you, you know. I can sneak up there and drag you down to my room, where I'll tie you to my bed.”_

_“Fine.”_

_“Good girl.”_

She whimpered as she stood in front of the mirror and lifted up her hoodie, exposing her developing breasts.

She tried her best to cover the small scars on her ribs, and the tear marks on her face. She took a few of her breasts, knowing one picture wouldn’t satisfy him. When Murdoc had stopped texting her insults, she lied on her bed. Thoughts started pouring into her mind. Some screamed at her to tell her parents, to tell Russell, to tell Noodle, to tell Michael, to tell anyone. Others whispered the usual nasty things about her body and how she was a worthless whore. Next came the voices echoing Murdocs words reminding her of his actions and filling her head with fears of what he’d do to her tonight. Nelly stayed like this for a bit, contemplating vomiting or cutting herself, both of which she decided against. She was brought back down by a knock on the door.

“Nelly?” It was 2D.

“Yeah, dad?”

“You okay in there?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok, well dinners ready if you wanna come downstairs!”

Nelly rolled off her bed and opened the door to her smiling father. She pushed past him and trotted down to the dinner table.

Dinner went surprisingly well. Nelly enjoyed herself to an extent, although she didn’t eat much as she’d like.

After dinner, Nelly quietly slipped down the hall. She walked with caution until she reached the door, and took her first step into hell. She took wobbly steps towards the creaky metal beast that was Murdoc's Winnebago. Each silent footstep sending an angry wave of nausea through her core. Murdoc opened the door and stood towering above the small girl. She looked away from him and fidgeted with her hands.

“You're even more beautiful in person baby girl.” He said.

The rotting stench of cigars and rum filled her nostrils making her cough.

“Come here dear, we’ve got so much to look forward to tonight.”

She gulped and stood in place He outstretched a green bony hand.

“No need to fear princess, it's just ol' uncle Murdy..”

She clenched her eyes shut and placed her shaky hand in his. His hand felt warm and rough and awful like she was touching a warm corpse. He near dragged her into the Winnebago.

Once inside, she stopped and took in her surroundings. A thin cloud of smoke seemed to fill the motor home, trash was everywhere, and a variety of knives, lighters, and bones covered each surface. The walls were plastered in satanic imagery and metal band posters. It smelled like drugs, death, and sex. Nelly started crying as soon as she was in the RV, she heard the old door slam shut and the sound of a key turning in a lock. Once she realized she was trapped, she dropped to the floor and puked. Murdoc heard the retching and turned from the door. He knelt down to the girls level and turned her face to his. She was sobbing and dry heaving, and at the feeling of Murdoc's hands on her chin, a little more puke spilled out of her mouth.

“What a mess. And we haven’t even started yet.”

Nelly braced herself for a punch, but it never came. No something much worse than a punch. Murdoc snaked his arms around her body and lifted her up.

“Don’t worry princess, uncle Murdy will take good good care of you.”

She cried more, mind still too choked up to fight. She slipped in his arms and felt something hard poke the side of her hips. The color drained from her face when she realized it was Murdoc’s erection. She let out a scream and started thrashing in his arms, pushing at his chest trying her hardest to get away. But alas, Nelly was no match for Murdoc. He dropped her, but found his way atop the small girl with ease. Pinning her wrists and desperately trying to re-attach himself to her thighs Every one of Nelly's thrashes and attempts to escape were met with a tighter grip or a slap to the face. Eventually, he grew bored of fighting on the floor and yanked the girl up by her wrists. He studied her, different colored eyes raking her body. He noticed her messy blue hair, her red puffy eyes and the tear marks staining her flushed pale face. He noticed how thin she was, by the jutting bones in her neck and wrists. He stared at her breasts, large for her age. He stared at the vomit stains on her hoodie and pants. At her skinny thighs, and the new stain between her legs. In all her fear and panic, she had pissed herself without noticing.

“What a pathetic mess you are…” He mused.

She choked on her sobs. He threw her over a shoulder and walked into his room, shutting and locking the door behind him.


	4. In the Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter is a graphic underage-rape scene with puke, drugging, and violence.  
> This graphic content will continue throughout the story, reader discretion is very advised.

Murdoc dropped Nelly onto the filthy bed and climbed on top of her. Nelly was paralyzed with fear. She laid there, dry heaving and coughing on dry tears. She wanted to fight back, to push him off and break the window and run back inside, run into her parent's room. But she couldn't. She couldn't find the courage or the strength to move.

 

 After a little while longer of Murdoc raking his eyes over her body, he spoke. 

“Let's get those dirty clothes off..”

 Nelly whimpered as if to say no. He ignored her and started with her hoodie. Lifting up the yellow cloth slowly, showing off the pale skin of her small stomach. He noticed the scars on her belly and ribs as he did.

 “My my, what are these from?” he asked,

He ran a sweaty finger over each small fissure. Nelly stayed quiet, too scared to speak.

 “I asked you a question,” he said harshly.

 “M-myself..” she stuttered quietly.

  He chuckled and continued lifting her hoodie until the vomit-soaked garment was completely off. Next came her bra, which he struggled with for a bit.

 Once her top half was completely exposed, she covered her breasts with thin arms. Which Murdoc pried away.

 “Don’t fight me, princess, you’ll have a much harder time if you do..”

 With that, Nelly accepted her fate. She went completely still, save the nervous shakes.

  Then off went her converse and mismatched socks, joining the ever-growing pile of clothes on the floor. Murdoc then made for her jeans, piss soaked with bits of digested food scattered on the thighs. He fumbled with her fly, then set about pulling the wet jeans down her thin legs.  Eyeing each outlined bone, each dark blue hair, she missed shaving, each green spindle of veins and each peach-colored notch on her inner thigh.

“What a  deliciously  disgusting body you have  Nelly ..”

Finally came her panties, soaked from piss. Nelly's tears returned once she was fully exposed. She felt dirty, humiliated, awful. For the first time in this whole ordeal, she blushed. She blushed a deep dark red that spilled from her face to her shoulders. Murdoc noticed this and laughed.

“Just now you're blushing? Sweet Satan Nelly, you can piss yourself and vomit all over the damn floor, but you can't handle  being naked ?”

More rough laughter. Nelly realized she had pissed herself, and when she looked to the floor and saw her stained jeans. This made her cover her face and cry more. Murdoc again pried her hands from her face. Pinning them to either side of her head. 

“One more time and I'll handcuff you alright?”

She nodded. He released her hands, then started to strip. First came his black jumper. Exposing a body that could only be described as unhealthy. Nelly looked at his wiry body hair, satanic tattoos, and prison scars with pure disgust and fear. He kept the golden cross around his neck, letting it rest in a bed of prickly black chest hair. Next came his belt, Which he rested next to Nelly's head, instead of chucking it to the floor. Then came the thud of heavy boots thrown against the metal wall. Then finally, he pulled down his black jeans to reveal his large erection. Nelly wanted to puke all over again when she saw it, long and green and veiny. Murdoc came down close, so his mangled nose near touched her button one.

“You look  just  like your father…”

 He started to caress the side of her quivering face, pushing deep azure locks behind her ear.

“I've done this to him too you know.. loads of times. He always has the same look that you do right now.. eyes all big and wide, overflowing with tears. That splotchy red blush all over his face. His lips parted ever so slightly, breathing quick nervous breathes. Satan it turns me on..”

Nelly cringed and coughed under Murdoc. the choking smell of ash, sweat, and alcohol burning in her sinuses, she didn't want to believe him. She didn't want to imagine her father like this.

Murdoc then kissed her. His lips were rough and tasted like death.  His hands started traveling all over her nude body, squeezing her developing breasts, caressing her thighs, ghosting clawed digits over her clit. Nelly wanted to squirm away, to kick him in the stomach and run. But she knew the second she tried anything, Murdoc would be on top of her. He would tie her to his bed and keep her here for even longer. So she resorted to mentally telling herself it would be over soon.

 Murdoc slipped his long tongue in through Nelly's parted lips. He forced his tongue down her throat, and he was rewarded with gags from the teen below him. Both Nelly and Murdoc tasted the bile lapping it's way up her throat. But Murdoc continued to the girl's dismay.  At this point, Murdoc’s hands had rested on her breasts, leaving small red scratches on the tender flesh as he played with them.

  Eventually, Murdoc got bored of Nelly's mouth and moved his attention to her neck. He started leaving hickeys and bloody bites along her neck. She made a mental note to herself to wear her turtleneck tomorrow. He moved his bites to her collarbone, then to her breasts. He removed one hand, now sinking sharp nails into her ribs, which drew a mewl of pain.

 “You don't have to hide your moans princess. I love hearing them..”

Nelly stayed quiet. Murdoc shrugged off her silence and continued his assault. He latched a fanged mouth to one of Nelly's breasts, biting the tender flesh so hard it bled. Nelly gave a quiet yell of pain. Murdoc lapped up the blood from the new mark, letting the red liquid slide over his tongue down his throat.

 Once again, Murdoc got quickly bored of her breasts and started the real torment. He dragged his claws down her sides, leaving red bleeding cuts all over her stomach. Drawing more pained breathes from his victim. Nelly laid there, trying her hardest to block out the feelings, to play dead and ignore everything till it was all over. To just let him have his fun without severely hurting her. This was working well for the girl until. A sharp pain in her gut, she looked down, he had snaked a long green finger inside her. She screamed. She screamed and she kicked him in the gut. This took Murdoc by surprise, but he had expected at least somewhat of a fight. Nelly continued kicking him, trying to push her attacker off with thin legs. But once again, he quickly was atop her, pinning her legs down with his weight.

 “You just made this a whole lot more difficult whore!” he yelled.

 He punched her in the chest, knocking the wind out of the girl. He palmed the nightstand, finding a pair of shiny handcuffs. He quickly forced the girl's wrists into them.

 “Always a fucking struggle with this family. Never able to cooperate.”

  Nelly continued screaming and thrashing under him.

 "scream all you want whore! No ones gonna hear you down here!”

 Murdoc grabbed the belt next to her head, snapping it in front of her head. She started shaking her head, eyes wide in a silent beg.

 “You really thought you could kick and fight like that and not get punished? Satan, your  just  as dumb as your father.”

 Then came the hits. He started with her stomach.

_Snap, snap._

 Then came her chest.

_Snap, snap._

 Then the frail arms she attempted to cover her face with.

  _Snap, snap._

 He snapped the belt in front of her face a few times, just to scare her, before gently setting the belt back next to her head.

 “I was gonna go slow, seeing this is your first time and all, but I don’t think you even deserve that now.”

 He rammed three sharp fingers into her, cutting the walls of her insides as he did. Nelly screamed in pain, blood dripping out of her vagina, coat her thighs, the sheets, and Murdocs hand. He began thrusting the fingers, deepening the cuts and worsening her screams. Nelly felt a coil form in her stomach whether it was nausea finally forcing her to puke again or her body betraying her, she didn’t know. But what she did know was that Murdoc must’ve felt it, and he stopped.  He pulled three bloody fingers from her tightness and gently caressed her face, smearing a mix of blood and her wetness over her face. She started dry heaving.

 “Don’t fucking puke, these sheets are expensive,” he growled.

 She gave a meek nod. Murdoc then grabbed her head, forcing her into a sitting position. Her face was directly in front of his cock, achingly hard and dribbling with pre-cum.

 “Be a good girl and suck it.”

 She shook her head and tried to back away. He strengthened his grip on her hair, nails digging into her scalp.

 “You heard me. Suck.”

 Another shake of the head. He scoffed and hooked a finger on her lower lip, opening her mouth. He forced his cock in, then jammed her head down. Forcing the whole member down her throat. Nelly coughed and gagged. Trashing in her cuffs and his hands, trying to get away. Murdoc started thrusting, forcing the head deeper and deeper each time.  With each jab against her tonsils, each time her nose was crushed against bristling pubic hair, Nelly gagged and cried more. Snot bubbled from her nose, drool dripped down her chin, and big tears spilled from her eyes.

 After what felt like hours of head-rattling pounding, Murdoc came. His cum was warm and thick and tasted bitter and salty. He pulled his half hard dick from her mouth and rubbed the excess cum along her lips.

 “Just like your father. Only good for drinking my cum..”

 Nelly dropped onto her back and rolled over. A river of vomit came from her mouth, landing in a puddle on the floor.  She could see the white strings of cum in the puke, which actually made her feel a little better, knowing his seed was out of her body. Murdoc was displeased at this. He yanked her head back towards him and snarled.

“I said not to fucking puke”

“S-sorry.”

He smacked her face.

 “just like your damn father” he mumbled.

 He then hoisted her legs up, forcing them open. She slowly shook her head again. Murdoc smiled, flashing fanged teeth before shoving his full length inside her. Nelly screamed louder than she had ever screamed. He started thrusting. He went hard. He was fucking her so hard and fast it reopened the barely healed cuts inside her. He went so hard it not only rattled the bed but the whole damn trailer. Nelly screamed until she couldn’t find it in her to scream anymore. Or she would’ve until Murdoc got annoyed with her and wrapped a green hand around her throat. He squeezed her throat so hard, it left 5 small slits from his nails.  He would occasionally loosen his grip, allowing her a quick desperate breath, before he resumed the vice grip he had her in. He went at this for a while. Choking the girl until she went blue. Smacking, scratching, biting and grabbing various parts of her body. Fucking her at a bone-shaking pace.

 At one point, Murdoc let go of her throat completely.

 “Moan for your daddy whore!”

 A shake of the head from Nelly, a slap from Murdoc.

 “Moan for me you daft slut!”

 “D-daddy” she mewled weakly.

 “Louder!”

 “D-daddy!” she moaned.

 “Louder!” he yelled.

 He slapped her face.

 "Daddy!” she yelled.

 “Are you daddy’s little cum dumpster?”

 “Yes, daddy.”

 They continued like this for the rest of the assault. The names and questions getting progressively more humiliating and degrading.

 At last, Murdoc came. He was still thrusting when he did, filling her insides with his seed. He pulled out, dick now barely hard. Nelly laid there and felt a mixture of cum and blood spill out of her. Murdoc then covered the girl in small strings of cum, on her face, breasts, and stomach. A final seal showing that she was in fact, his. Nelly again, just laid there. She was exhausted and hurt. She felt sick and tired and scared. She wanted to take a shower and scrub her skin off. She wanted her mother. She wanted to die.

 Murdoc gave a final chuckle at his work, then shuffled away to the main part of the trailer. Nelly heard the flush of a tap running, and quickly he returned. A glass of water in his hand.

 “Wh-what's that for?” she asked.

 “Shhh, just drink it. It’ll make you feel much better..” He touched the glass to her lips and poured the water down her throat.

 First, everything was fuzzy, then blackness.


	5. Phantom Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- self-harm, uncle/niece incest and attempted sexual assault are described in this chapter-  
> Hi! So this chapter is arguably the most wholesome so far and it's really just filler and foreshadowing.

When Nelly woke up the next morning she thought last nights ordeal was some twisted awful nightmare. She was in her own room, and the memories felt hazy.  
She was broken from this blissful fantasy however when she looked down at her naked body.  
It was covered in marks. Hickies, bruises, scratches, cuts, bites. All proof of last nights horror story. All proof that Murdoc had used her.  
Her heart dropped to her feet.  
She felt sick, she felt dirty, she felt awful.  
A tidal wave of nausea rushed over her, followed by horrid realizations.  
He came in her, she could be pregnant.  
He was the first person to ever touch her in that way.  
He was practically her uncle.  
He had done the same thing to her father and possibly her mother.  
She would no longer be clean, no longer be happy, no longer be healthy, no longer be innocent.  
She would never be able to love, to have sex, to open up to anyone.  
She was disgusting, she was pathetic, she was a whore.  
She could still feel remnants of him, on and inside her, eating away at her skin like worms.  
Why did she let him do this? Why did she give up her fight? Why didn’t she tell someone sooner? This is all her fault.  
All these words made Nelly even sicker. She wanted to scrub until her skin bled, she wanted to vomit until there wasn’t anything left in her stomach, she wanted to cut herself open and bleed it all out, she wanted her mother, she wanted her father, she wanted to go home, she wanted to kill herself.  
Nelly looked at the clock, it was 9 am, everyone was awake. This made her panic more. They’d see her if she went to the bathroom, if they saw her they’d see the marks. If they saw the marks they’d ask questions. Questions she wouldn’t be able to lie about, questions she wouldn’t be able to answer.  
But she also knew she couldn’t stay in her room, no no. She needed to get clean, she needed to do something.  
So she opted to make a mad dash to the bathroom, and pray that no one would see her.  
Once safely locked in the small bathroom, Nelly set about work.  
She started by taking a hot shower and scrubbing her whole body raw multiple times to try and rid herself of the dirty feeling that covered her body.  
Next came the puke. She hunched over the toilet and gingerly pushed 2 fingers to the back of her throat. Instead of the gagging she expected, she was met with a flashback.  
Murdoc forcing his cock down her throat, making her gag and cough until bile bubbled up in her throat.  
She immediately pulled her fingers out and started crying. She spat into the toilet bowl and gave up on vomiting for now. She made a mental note to find out how to force oneself to puke without shoving things down one's throat later.  
Next came the part that, no matter how often she did it, made a pit of fear in her stomach.  
The cutting.  
Nelly opened one of the drawers and quickly found what she looking for, a sharp razor.  
She gulped and emptied one of the small blades into her hand. She turned the tap on and held her wrist under the flowing water.  
She shakily pressed the razor blade to the soft flesh of her wrist, right over an ugly purple bruise from where Murdoc had grabbed her. Cut. She stuck her arm right under the water, letting it wash away the cherry blood into the drain.  
She continued this ritual up her arm to just below her elbow.  
She then just let herself bleed into the sink, watching the reddened water swirl away.  
Once all the bleeding had somewhat stopped, she pulled her arm away and pressed a hand towel to it.  
The “purging” as she calls it made her feel a little better. But the dirty feeling and the remnants of his touches were still there.  
Nelly pulled a turtleneck over her head, and a pair of jeans up her legs and shuffled downstairs.  
As she walked down the squeaky steps, she was greeted with the smell of her mother cooking, her mouth watered, but she felt too sick to eat.  
“Good morning Nelly!” Carmen chirped  
“Mornin’ mum.”  
“Did you sleep well?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well you woke up just in time, breakfast is almost ready.”  
She looked over the counter, a big stack of pancakes and eggs.  
“How many do you want honey?”  
Nelly stayed quiet, she was starving, but nauseous. Plus if she ate as much as she wanted she would feel fat and ugly and bloated, and the last thing she wanted was more negative emotions.  
“I’m not hungry.”  
“Oh. Okay, I’ll be sure to save you some.”  
Nelly didn’t look good at all, her eyes were sunken, she was hunched over and shaking so slightly, this plus her answer puzzled Carmen. Nelly never acted like this, and she was never one to reject a good breakfast, especially homemade pancakes.  
“Is something wrong Nelly?”  
“N-no.”  
Carmen gave Nelly a look of concern she often gave her husband.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes. I’m fine.”  
“Nelly. You have the same look your father does when somethings wrong with him.”  
“Nothing's wrong mum.”  
Carmen just nodded and gave up on her efforts, knowing it would just anger the teen.  
“Breakfasts ready!” Carmen yelled, queuing the other members of her family to fill the kitchen.  
2D sat next to her  
“Mornin’ Nell! You sleep good?”  
“Yeah dad” She looked up at him, was reminded of Murdoc's comparisons, and quickly looked back to the table.  
“Somethin’ wrong Nell?”  
“No, Dad.”  
“Oh, okay then.”  
“So what are we doing today?” Noodle asked from across the table.  
“Not much considering its almost Christmas, I’d like to go out for dinner tonight though.” Carmen  
“Where to?”  
“I’ll decide that this evening.”  
Nelly stayed quiet but quickly excused herself from the table.  
Everyone seemed to notice this.  
“What’s up with Nelly? She’s been acting weird since yesterday.” Noodle asked again  
“I don’t know she hasn’t told me anything,” Carmen answered  
“I think it’s just’ teenage angst. You’d get like that when you were her age Noods” 2D said matter of factly  
“Toochie I wasn’t like that at all! I would eat food and I would at least yell at you guys! She barely talks!”  
“everyone has angst in different ways baby girl,” Russell said from behind a newspaper  
“Stu honey has she said anything to you?”  
“Nope.”  
“For real guys, when was the last time she ate?” Noodle asked  
“What are you talkin’ about Noods she ate last night” 2D replied, visibly confused.  
“She ate less than you Toochie, and you barely eat at all.”  
“Stu she’s right. Nelly hasn’t been eating a lot.”  
“Oh, I didn’ notice. I’m gonna go check on her!” 2D exclaimed, standing up and rushing to the guest room.  
Nelly was sprawled on her bed, re-reading a conversation of texts from Murdoc.  
_‘I had such a good time last night… I wanna do even more tonight.’_  
 _‘I can't tonight. I’m going out to dinner.’_  
 _‘With the band?’_  
 _‘Yeah’_  
 _‘I’ll go with. Maybe I can fuck you in the bathrooms, or finger you under the table. Make you hide your pretty moans from your parents.’_  
She stopped responding here.  
_‘Then when we get back, I can take you to my room and try some new things… I got a whole lotta toys I think you’d just love..’_  
He then went to describe all the things he’d do to her, which Nelly didn’t even bother to read.  
She was taken back to reality by a knock.  
“Nelly? You in there?” 2D called  
“Yeah”  
“Can I come in?”  
“Yeah Dad”  
2D pushed the door open, smiling softly.  
“Hey, Nell... You doin’ okay?”  
“Yes, Dad.”  
He sat down next to the bed.  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah, I’m sure.”  
“Nell. There’s nothin’ wrong with bein’ not okay. Even happy people are not okay sometimes.”  
“I know Dad.”  
A short period of silence.  
“Nelly. I know what you're goin’ through, I mean, I think I do. But, I’ve felt like I can’t be not okay a whole lot. Most of my life actually. I just wanna tell you that, you're not gonna be okay again by jus’ keeping everythin’ to yourself. Your gonna have to tell someone, whether it’s me or Mum or Michael. It’s the only way things are gonna get better.”  
Nelly started to cry, 2D put a hand on her shoulder.  
“Do you wanna tell me what’s wrong, what’s really wrong?”  
She wanted to, she really wanted to. She wanted to say everything, from the first text to how she was cutting herself this morning.  
But she didn’t. She just cried and shook her head.  
“Ok. But really, you should tell someone. If not now then later okay?”  
“Okay.”  
More silence  
“Dad?”  
“Yeah, Nell?”  
“What do you when your feeling not okay?”  
“Well, I talk to Carmen. She always listens to me and makes me feel so much better. She also gives me advice on how to help myself. Oh and I always cry when I talk to her, crying is really good for when your not okay."  
“What if you can’t talk to her?”  
“Oh.. Well, that’s when I do drugs… I take my painkillers until I can’t breathe or I’ll smoke a whole lot, or I’ll drink till I black out. It helps in the moment but it never fixes anythin’. Talking it out with someone is a much better way to cope.”  
Nelly nodded  
“Nelly.”  
She turned to face him.  
“Promise me you won’t use drugs to cope.”  
A nod  
“Good. It’ll ruin you, you’ll get addicted and it’s just. Just don’t do it, Nelly.”  
Now he was crying. Nelly nodded.  
“Thank you.”  
A little bit more silence, then 2D stood up.  
“I’m gonna leave you alone now Nell, come on downstairs when your ready 'k?”  
“Ok.”  
“I love you, Nelly.”  
“I love you too Dad.”  
The rest of the day passed in somewhat of a blur.  
Nelly went downstairs sometime in the afternoon, to her parents fighting with none other than Murdoc Niccals.  
Nelly hid at the top of the stairs, paralyzed with fear.  
“Faceache that wasn’t a question that was a demand. I am going out with you lot tonight.”  
“Murdoc we’ve said it before. We don’t want you anywhere near our damn daughter.” Carmen interjected  
“Then why the hell did you bring her here you daft whore?”  
“Because you never come out during the holidays!”  
“Well, I don’t care. I created this damn band so I’m going with you.”  
“No Murdoc! Can’t you take a damn hint, we don’t want you with us!” 2D yelled.  
A look of fury crossed Murdoc’s face, and he delivered a punch to 2D’s face.  
Carmen gasped, and Nelly yelled.  
Everyone's attention went to the 12-year-old perched atop the stairs.  
“Would you look at that, my favorite Niece..”  
“Nelly go back to your room, I’ll get you when this is all sorted out,” Carmen said firmly  
“Oh Carmen don’t be like that, Nelly come here, come give your Uncle Murdy a nice hug..”  
“Nelly. Room. Now.”  
Murdoc glared at the small women  
“Carmen... It’s been so long since I’ve seen my Niece, why don’t you let me get at least a hug..” He fake pouted  
Carmen scoffed, Nelly made her way slowly down the stairs.  
“There we go, good girl, come to Uncle Murdy..”  
Nelly shuffled closer to him, accepting a hug.  
She wanted to puke all over him. She wanted to push him off and yell how he raped her last night.  
“I missed you so much, Nelly! You’ve gotten so big!” He mused  
She felt his erection push into her stomach, and his hands trying to touch her ass.  
He let go of her and stood up  
“Nelly would you like me to come to dinner with everyone tonight?”  
A meek nod, she was scared to say no.  
“See Carmen, Nelly want me to come. After all, whats a family event without ol' Uncle Murdy!”  
“Murdoc look at her, she’s shaking and looks like she’s about to puke. I think you scared her.”  
“Nonsense, why would she be scared of her own Uncle. Nelly are you scared of me?”  
She shook her head again  
“See?”  
“Fine. Fine. You can come. But you’re not sitting near her okay?”  
“Okay.”  
Carmen turned her attention to 2D, who was waiting patiently with a bruised cheek.  
Nelly turned heel and ran back to her room shutting the door. She fell to her bed and cradled her knees to her chest rocking back and forth. Thoughts flushed her mind  
‘Was the boner from seeing me or hurting my Dad?’ ‘Is he actually going to try and molest me in public?’,  
These were interrupted quite quickly by the sound of heavy footsteps up the stairs and her door opening.  
“Hello princess..”  
Her mouth went dry  
Murdoc entered her room and closed the door.  
“N-no. G-get out. Get out!”  
“That’s no way to talk to your favorite uncle now is it?”  
“You're not my fucking favorite!”  
He walked closer, snarling.  
“I said. **That's no way to talk to your favorite Uncle. _Is it?_** __"  
The tone in his voice sent a wave of fear through the girl, rendering her speechless.  
“N-no.”  
“Good girl..”  
Murdoc was at the edge of her bed now, towering over her. He knelt down and turned her face towards his.  
“How about a kiss?”  
She shook her head, but he ignored her. He pressed his rough lips to hers, running green hands through azure hair.  
He bit her lower lip, drawing a gasp, and an opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth.  
He slithered his tongue down her throat, tasting the bile that crept up her throat.  
Nelly gagged and coughed on his tongue, and tried to pull away.  
Murdoc noticed her struggle and gripped her sides, forcing her close. He then placed a hand on her breasts, fondling them roughly.  
After a while of this Murdoc kneed open her legs, and broke there kiss. He smirked and lowered his head down and-  
“Nelly-chan! Murdoc-san! We're leaving now! Get down here!” Noodle yelled.  
Murdoc released the girl and ran out of her room. Nelly, confused and violated quickly looked around before coming back to her senses and stumbling after him.  
“Nelly oh my god, your lip! It’s bleeding!” Carmen said  
“I-it is?” she touched a hand to her lower lip, right where Murdoc had bit her, was blood.  
“What happened?”  
“I must have chewed it too hard I-I’ll go clean it up.”  
Murdoc chuckled slightly, Carmen shot him a look.  
“No honey, I have tissues in my purse, we’ll clean it up in the car.”  
“O-ok.”  
The ride over was nothing special, fighting over who drove, who go to pick the music. Murdoc demanding on driving so at least he wasn’t anywhere near Nelly, which she thanked her stars for.  
It was the dinner that was interesting.  
Carmen insisted that Murdoc not sit next to her daughter, which lead to a fight, which lead to the man sitting across from Nelly.  
The table was small. Which gave Murdoc the perfect opportunity to rub Nelly’s leg under the table the whole night.  
Nelly ate very little, partly from her fears of gaining weight and partly from the nausea of the past events. And the fact that Murdoc was giving her bedroom eyes the entire time.  
2D and Carmen noticed their daughter's obvious discomfort and lack of appetite.  
“Nelly you look ill, and you’ve barely touched your food. Are you feeling alright?” Carmen asked  
Nelly gulped “N-no actually.”  
“Oh no! What’s wrong?”  
Murdoc shot her a threatening glare.  
‘If you tell anyone..’ ran through her head “I think I’m getting sick.” She lied.  
Murdoc returned his attention to his food.  
Carmen gave a sigh of relief, that made a whole lot of sense to the worried mother.  
“Oh, that’s too bad... I’ll get you some medicine when we get home okay?”  
“Okay, I think it’s the stomach flu, I’ve been really nauseous.”  
“Alright. I’ll get you some Pepto as soon as we get back home.”  
“Thanks, Mum.”  
“No problem Nell.”  
The rest of the night continued without error. Even Murdoc layed off her that night, she chalked it up to him being her lie about being sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo please draw ur interpretations of nelly/carmen/the ocs n send them 2 my inbox thank u


	6. Angels of Porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Split this chapter into 2 parts cause it's been forever since I've updated.  
> I'm currently on vacation, so updates will be shorter and fewer. Apologies.

The next day was worse. Much worse.  
Nelly woke up in Murdoc’s winnebago.  
She was on her stomach, strapped to the bed with her arse up. With Murdoc balls deep inside her.  
When Nelly realized Murdoc had been fucking her in her sleep, she screamed, or she tried to scream.  
Murdoc had gagged the girl, changing her screams into muffled pleas.  
She thrashed about under him, only to find herself completely immobile.  
“Finally awake I see! Sorry about the bindings, I just didn’t want my little prize escaping!”  
Just as Nelly started to cry, Murdoc came inside her.  
“I’ll let you go now, your parents are gonna be up soon.”  
Nelly let out a sigh of relief that she had missed all of the real torment.  
Murdoc undid her binds, and carried her back to her room in an awkward silence.  
The rest of the morning was calm. Nelly went through the same ritual she did yesterday, because the ‘ick’, as she called it, was still there.  
She was also unsuccessful in finding a way to quickly and easily vomit without sticking something in her mouth, which in hindsight was most likely a good thing.  
Later in the morning, after another day of rejecting breakfast from her mother, Nelly did something very risky.  
She remembered what her father said yesterday, about how painkillers made him feel better, and decided to try it out herself. So she snuck into her parents room and right there on the dresser, were not just painkillers but all of her father's medications.  
The whole damn dresser was covered in tall orange bottles, each with different names  
Acetazolamide, Furosemide, Focalin, Celexa, Valium, Altace, and Deltasone were only some of them! She had no idea what any of them meant until in the very back,  
Percocet.  
She knew what that one was, a painkiller!  
She quickly shoved the bottle in her pocket and ran back to her room, locking the door.  
Nelly fussed with the bottle and eventually got it open.  
She remembered seeing her dad take handfuls of pills, but Carmen said it was cause he had a resistance to them, so he had to take extras.  
So, with this in mind, Nelly opted to only take 4, just 2 over the recommended dosage.  
She dry swallowed the 4 small tablets and then-  
She was in heaven. Everything was lighter, she was happier, it was good, all good.  
The feeling was amazing, she couldn’t remember being raped, she didn’t feel bad about herself, she couldn’t feel the ick, she just felt good.  
Then came the puking. As her high died down, nausea replaced the bliss.  
And she puked. She puked all over her bed, all over herself, all over the floor.  
And she must’ve been damn loud puking too, because shortly after the first wave of vomit, A very worried Carmen busted through the door.  
Nelly was damn glad she came up with the stomach flu lie.  
“Nelly oh my god!”  
Carmen rushed in and dropped to her daughters side, cradling the vomit soaked girl.  
“What happened honey?” Carmen asked, pushing sweat soaked blue hair out of her face.  
“I-I just, I dunno mum! I Just got really sick a-and I puked all-” her sentence was cut off by a wave of dry heaving.  
“Shh… shh.. Nelly it’s okay, it’s okay. Come on let’s get you-”  
A orange bottle caught Carmen’s attention, she grabbed it and studied the label.  
_Stuart H. Pot_  
 _Take 2 capsules every 6 hours or as needed for pain_  
 _Oxycodone/percocet_  
“Nelly, what’s this?”  
“I-i-i”  
“Nelly did you take your father’s pills?”  
“I-i uh, i..”  
“Nelly…”  
“Yes mum.”  
A disappointed sigh from Carmen.  
“What else did you take?”  
“J-just that one.”  
“How many?”  
“F-four”  
Another sigh.  
“Go clean up. Your father and I will talk about this when your dressed again.”  
“Yes mum.”  
Once out of puke covered clothes, nelly trudged downstairs, where both her parents were waiting. 2D looked sad, Carmen looked disappointed.  
“Nelly. Why did you take your father’s pills?”  
Silence.  
“Nelly.”  
“I wanted to feel better.”  
“Feel better about what?”  
She bit her lip.  
“Just, I just wanted to feel better ya know..”  
“Nelly. You promised me you wouldn’t do that.” 2D said  
“ I know dad it’s just.. I wanted to know how it felt. I mean, I see you take them all the time when your sad, and then you feel better a-and I thought it would do the same for me.”  
Nelly started to cry.  
“Nelly. I know there’s something else going on here.” Carmen said  
“H-huh?”  
“When I first met Stuart, I didn’t know he was being abused. He would say every bruise, every bloody nose, every broken tooth was from a fall down the stairs. He denied everything. And you know what else he did?”  
“What?”  
“I got high on painkillers every night. It was the one thing that made me truly forget, the one thing that made me feel fully good.” 2D answered.  
“So Nelly… What is going on?”  
Her mouth dried up, her heart started pounding so hard she could feel it in her eyes, her hands shook like all hell, the threats circled her mind  
‘If you tell anyone, I’ll find you, I’ll find you and I’ll kill you and fuck your pretty corpse’  
‘If you tell anyone, I’ll fucking beat your father to death and make you watch.’  
‘If you tell anyone, I’ll take you and lock you in my trailer, force you to be all mine.’  
‘If you tell anyone, I’ll start abusing your mother the same way I do your father.’  
‘If you tell anyone, I’ll make you kill you parents and yourself while I watch and jack off.’  
‘If you tell anyone, I’ll hurt you more than you’ve ever been hurt while your parents watch.’  
Then came the voices  
‘They won’t care.’  
‘They won’t believe you.’  
‘You’ve already burdened them enough’  
‘Your mother doesn’t need more stress’  
‘Your father’s already being abused, he won’t be able to help you.’  
‘What would they even do about it?’  
‘Carmen can’t keep Stuart safe from beatings how would she keep you safe?’  
She started to dry heave and the room started spinning.  
Her breathes grew big and shallow, and then they stopped.  
She started to choke.  
“Nelly?”  
Who said that? It was unclear  
“Nelly!”  
Everything was fuzzy, everything was blurry and spinning and she couldn't breathe and her parents were yelling and and and-  
Black. Everything was black.  
When she woke, she was on the couch, 2D and Carmen huddled over her.  
“Oh Nelly thank god you're awake.”  
“M-mum, wh-what happened?”  
‘You fainted honey.”  
“O-oh.”  
She tried to sit back up, but a wave of dizziness smacked her in the face, forcing her back down  
“Don’t stand up yet honey, you need to rest.”  
“Am I in trouble?”  
A sigh “Yes, but given your circumstances we’re making it light. You're grounded until February, ok?”  
“Ok.”  
She gulped and furrowed her brow, a headache washed over her.  
“Nelly are you ok?” 2D asked  
“Yeah dad, I just got a headache.”  
“We’re gonna go let you rest here okay? Just yell if you need us.” Carmen said, planting a kiss on her daughter's forehead  
“Ok.. Love you mum.”  
“Love you too Nell.”  
Her parents stood, and left the room, talking quietly to each other, leaving Nelly alone in the living room.  
Her phone buzzed.  
Nelly gingerly pulled the phone from her pocket, a new text from Murdoc.  
_“I can’t stop thinking about you princess.”_  
Nelly didn’t respond.  
_“I want you back in my winnie tonight, I’m gonna do so much more to you...I'm gonna make you my helpless filthy whore. Covered up in bruises and bites, quivering below me in your own blood and piss. It’s gonna be so damn hot… I’ll have to take pictures so I can remember it..”_  
The texts continued like this, going into graphic, disgusting detail of each and every awful thing he was going to do to her.  
She wanted to yell for her mom, to show her texts, to say how he wasn’t joking cause he’s already done it twice, she wanted to cry in her mother’s arms, she wanted her father to finally find the strength to fight back, she wanted everything to be over. She wanted, no needed help.  
But she knew that she’d never get it, she’d be trapped here for all eternity, maybe she was just like her father. Forever trapped in a vicious cycle of abuse that would never be broken.  
The rest of the afternoon passed in a fearful haze, Nelly barely remembered her parents checking on her, talking with George and a rather peaceful dinner. All she remembered was the fear, the fear that had her in a chokehold.  
Once again, Nelly made her way to the garage  
Once again, she walked to the trailer. Murdoc wasn’t waiting for her this time.  
She nervously opened the door, and the familiar sight of his trailer made her sick.  
“Welcome back princess.”  
She stayed in place sniffling, he was standing shirtless in the doorway to his room.  
“We're gonna have a whole lotta fun tonight..”  
He walked towards the teen and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
She cringed and looked away. He pushed her to his room.  
Once inside, Murdoc wasted no time pushing the girl on to his bed, the familiar feel of the dirty silk sheets against her skin made Nelly sick.  
“I don't want you to fight me again, so I'm gonna have to tie you up, hope that's alright.”  
She shook her head and Murdoc, of course, ignored her.  
“Stay right there. If you try to leave you'll be in the worst trouble of your damn life alright?”  
She nodded, and Murdoc left the room. Nelly stayed paralyzed on the bed. She could hear the rustling and the metallic clink of various objects being moved around.  
When Murdoc finally returned, he had a heavy looking box in his hands.  
“Wh-what's in there?”  
“What I'm going to tie you up with idiot.”  
He dropped the box next to the bed with a heavy 'thud’ and started fishing around.  
He pulled a pair of black leather cuffs first.  
“They used restrain insane people with these. They got razor blades in them, so if you're not perfectly still, they'll cut up your wrists. I'm sure you're used to that though.” He said, fastening them around her wrists and hoisting her arms above her head.  
Next came another pair of cuffs, these ones with a metal bar in between them. He fastened the cuffs right under her knees, forcing the teen's frail legs apart.  
“Let's get those clothes off shall we?”  
Another shake of the head trom Nelly, Murdoc once again ignored her.  
He held a small knife to her face, drawing a gasp from Nelly.  
“Relax, I won't cut you.. yet..” he said chuckling.  
He then slowly brought it down to the edge of her sweater collar and dragged the blade down, in between her breasts and over her navel, splitting the light pink wool as it went. Next he cut lines across her sleeves and collar, finally letting him remove the shirt.  
“you should wear skirts more often, there so flattering on you..” As he said this, he dragged the blade through her white skirt cutting the garment in half and discarding it.  
Next came her tights, which he cut into nothing more that thigh high socks.  
“I know your mother has some thigh highs, you should steal them and take pictures of yourself in them for me..”  
Finally came her underwear, mismatched and simple.  
“Satan I need to get you some pretty lingerie.. maybe for your birthday..” he chuckled, before cutting off her bra and panties.  
Once Nelly was fully naked, she blushed up again. He licked his lips and raked his eyes over her, before returning his attention to the box.  
He pulled a thick black collar, with a glimmering upside down cross on it.  
“I make your father wear this when I fuck him in here.. You'll get the same treatment..”  
Murdoc buckled the collar around her neck, tight enough to make her breaths difficult.  
He rubbed her lower lip with his thumb.  
“Your so lucky to have me, no one else would ever want you. Your pathetic, your weak, you have no discipline. You deserve this my dear.”  
He kissed her, almost gently, before fastening various harnesses and straps around her body, mostly for cosmetic reasons.  
Lastly he gagged her. The gag kept her mouth open and clear, so he would be able to fuck her mouth without issue.  
Murdoc stepped back and admired his work. Nelly silently began to cry.  
“Satan you look so hot like this. All tied up and totally, utterly helpless.. your like your father but even sexier..” he said, running a hand from her cheek to her stomach.  
Nelly started at him, eyes wide and full of terror and tears, as if to beg him to stop, to let her go.  
He just smiled and pushed her hair out of her face the same way her mother would.  
“Such a little mess..”  
She cringed and squeezed her eyes shut, wiggling in her restraints.  
“Impatient are we? I'll stop wasting time and get on with it then!”  
He climbed on top of her and quickly stripped down to nothing. Nelly shut her eyes and turned her head away, Murdoc disgusted her in every way she could imagine.  
He responded by yanking her head towards him.  
“I don't think you want to act defiant tonight little girl.” He said, holding the knife to her face  
Nelly nodded frantically, and kept her head straight as Murdoc relaxed his grip on her hair.  
The Satanist slowly moved his hand down to the side of her face, caressing her cheek as he did, and kissed her through her gag.  
The kiss was rough, with his tongue strangling hers and his teeth cutting up her lips.  
The knife stayed pressed to her opposite cheek, threatening her to resist her uncle's assault.  
After Murdoc got bored with making out, so he jutted his tongue down Nelly's throat, earning himself surprised coughs from her.  
Bile started to creep up her throat, which Murdoc tasted. He pulled away and replaced his tongue with two green fingers, finally drawing a splatter of puke from the girls mouth.  
Murdoc pulled puke soaked fingers from Nelly's mouth, licking some of it off. He then began stroking her breasts, gathering more of her stomach contents onto his digits.  
What he did next both shocked and disgusted Nelly, making her want to vomit all over again. He stuck the two puke covered digits inside her, making her let out a low moan of pain.  
The painful ripping off his claws inside her tight walls coupled with the burning feeling of vomit inside of her was to much. She started to shake and thrash and cry, Murdoc noticed this.  
He shoved a third finger in and started to thrust them in and out and in and out at a fast and harsh pace, opening cuts in her insides and letting vomit seep into them.  
Nelly continued to cry and thrash, queuing Murdoc to scissor and curl his fingers, continuing the poor girls torture.  
Eventually, Murdoc got tired of Nelly's struggle and slapped her across the face.  
“I told you not to fucking resist me whore!”  
Another slap, more cries.  
“Why can't you just stay fucking still huh!? It's not that fucking hard you dumb arse!”  
More slaps.  
“If you fucking squirm one more time I'm gonna fucking slit your throat got it!?”  
Another slap, Nelly went still and nodded.  
He pulled his fingers out, bits of blood and vomit following.  
Murdoc stood still for a minute, thinking of what to do next. Nelly grew hopeful that he realized just how awful this was, and that he'd untie her and let her go.  
He, of course, didn't.  
Murdoc attached himself to her neck. Biting and sucking along the pale flesh, adding to the litter of marks already there. He moved up her neck to her jaw and parted lips, then down to her collarbone and chest. Covering the girls upper body in his marks.  
At one point in his conquest, the Bassist placed two firm hands on her breasts, clawing and bruising the sensitive mounds.  
All Nelly could do was lie there like a corpse. She was scared, she was angry, she was hurt, she was sick. She wanted to scream and kick and puke and fight and run. She wanted her mother and her father and to be home and to be clean.  
But she couldn't. All she could do was lay in fear and let Murdoc do whatever the hell he wanted. She was nothing more than a toy, a dirty, dirty toy.  
Murdoc was one step ahead of her. He had tied her up and trapped her.  
She was angry at herself that she let it go this far. She was angry at Murdoc for trapping her.  
He was a fox and she, she was his prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my og fans back when I was GermanSushiPiza, the last line was a mild refrance to my long deleted FNV fic Lepus et Vulpes, which heavily inspired this story.


	7. Valley of The Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cut the rape scene short cause I felt it was getting into bad taste.  
> 99% characters saying how they feel.

2D and Carmen, once again, remained oblivious to the horrors there daughter was facing in Murdoc’s Winnebago.  
The couple laid in comfortable silence, snuggled tightly against each other while quiet lo-fi spilled from the speakers of 2D’s phone. However, the couples minds were far from quiet.  
2Ds head rushed with worries ‘What if Murdoc is plotting something? Is he gonna hurt my kids if I fuck up? What’s wrong with Nelly? Is she hiding something? Why did she faint when we asked her what’s wrong? Why did she steal my pills?’  
Carmen’s thoughts were similar ‘Why hasn’t Nelly told us anything? What’s wrong with her? Why was she so scared of Murdoc when normally she’s just snappy with him? Why isn’t she eating?'   
2D was the one to finally break the silence.  
“Carmen. I think there’s somethin’ very wrong with Nelly.”  
“Me too, I think we all do.”  
He nodded “What do you think it is?”  
“I don’t know, she hasn’t told us anything.”  
“Do you know how long she’s been actin’ like this?”  
Carmen sighed, “Since we asked her to come out for break I think.”  
2D’s turn to sigh.  
“Stu, I know I've said this before,but she’s acting the way you used to before I knew you were being abused.”  
The singer furrowed his brow, his poor memory keeping him from remembering. “How so?”  
“You were quiet for the most part, you never ate, your mood could change from happy to scared and quiet so fast, a-and whenever Murdoc would walk in the room you’d freeze up with fear.”  
“O-oh, are you sayin’..?”  
“I think it’s a possibility.”  
He brought a hand to his mouth and exhaled heavily.  
“Do you think it’s Murdoc?”  
“I don’t know.”  
Silence.  
“I saw hickies. O-on her neck.” 2D said.  
Carmen snapped her head towards his. “What.”  
“I-I don’t know if it was, c-cause my eyes are so bad, so I didn’t say earlier. B-but this morning I saw a coupla red marks on her neck. Sh-she was tryin’ to hide ‘m I think.”  
Carmen’s jaw dropped, “W-was this the first time you saw these?”  
“Yeah, I think so.”  
Both of them started to cry.  
Meanwhile, Nelly’s torture continued for the rest of the night, Murdoc’s methods becoming more violent and twisted with each passing minute.  
All Nelly could do was lie there helplessly while he beat her to where her skin was almost fully purple.  
While he cut slits into her arms and legs, drinking her blood and fucking the wounds.  
While he used her vomit and blood as lube to fuck her as harsh as he could.  
While he degraded her and called her slurs that didn’t even apply to her.  
While he pissed and came all over her body when he was finished, to leave his final mark.  
While he took pictures of her naked, beaten body, mumbling about how much money he was gonna make off of them.  
Nelly woke up sore, covered in a thin veil of ‘ick’ from last night. She didn’t want to wake up, she wanted to stay hidden under her covers.  
This plan was interupted by a knock on her door.  
“Nelly, It’s dad. Can I come in?”  
She groaned, she wanted to be left alone for the rest of her life, but she also couldn’t handle upsetting her father who must be worried sick about her.  
“Yeah.” she called, covering as much of her bruised body as possible.  
2D pushed open the door, a kind smile on his face.  
“Hey Nell.. How you doin’?”  
“Tired and sick.”  
“Do you want some Pepto? Carmen said you had a stomach bug.”  
“Later.”  
He nodded, and knelt down next to her bed. Nelly’s face was covered with blankets, only the top of her head and eyes visible.  
“Did you sleep good?”  
The measly hour of sleep Nelly got was full of nightmares, flashbacks to Murdoc’s touches and violence.  
“No.”  
“‘M sorry. Um, I know you just woke up but, I wanna talk to you about somethin’..”  
Nelly groaned.  
“Your mother and I are really worried about you Nell.”  
‘Jeez dad I know, you’ve said it a million times.’ she thought.  
“A-and you already know that we’ve noticed how your acting. And um, your mother and I had a talk about that last night.”  
‘Oh my god there onto me, oh god there gonna find out and and Murdoc’s gonna find out and and he’s gonna-’  
“Nelly. We think someone’s hurting you. I-I noticed a few hickies on your neck this morning, and we saw how scared you were around Murdoc, and I'm not trying to say anything b-but I really think that he o-or someone else is hurting you.”  
2D was crying now, a large hand rubbing her blue hair.  
“Nelly. If it's true that he's hurting you, I know what it's like. I know how he'll threaten you a-and everyone you love and how he'll blackmail and manipulate you. A-and it was, and still is, terrifying to me! But Nelly, you need to tell me if it's true. I promise you I won't tell a soul.”  
Nelly stayed quiet, tears bubbling in her eyes. She wanted to confirm her father's suspicions, she wanted to sit there and spill out every terrible thing he's done, she wanted to hug him and beg him to do something.  
But she just couldn't, she was a coward, a dumb whorish coward who couldn't even spit out a simple ‘your right’ to her own father.  
Neither spoke for what felt like hours.  
2D stayed crying in speculation, thoughts of his only daughter being beaten and raped by the same man who caused him all of his trauma swirled around his head. Drawing more tears and sniffles from the tall man.  
Finally, he spoke again.  
“Nelly. Please, is someone hurting you?”  
No answer. Nelly just cried.  
“I-ill leave. I can tell your not ready. I love you Nelly.”  
He kissed her forehead before leaving.  
Nelly cried for a little while longer.  
She was angry at herself, she was angry that she couldn't spit out a simple 'yes’, angry at her fear and her panic. Angry at Murdoc for his threats and his touches.  
Nelly finally crawled from her bed when she could take the feeling of the 'ick’ clawing and eating at her skin no longer.  
She stood up, peach covers falling from her thin naked frame. She looked down with disgust, dried bodily fluids and large wounds covered her body.  
Nelly wrapped a towel around her body and dashed into the bathroom, locking the door and running the shower to a boiling temperature.  
The shower felt good, the scalding water and violent scrubbing made her feel at least somewhat clean again.  
She was terrified of cutting and vomiting now, as both would trigger a flashback.  
Cutting would make her think of the knife, it's long shiny blade slicing her skin open for Murdoc to stick his cock or fingers or tongues into. Or it would make her think of the blood, how he would drink it, or use it as lube, or make her drink it.  
Vomiting would make her think of his tongue or his cock or his fingers down her throat. Or it would conjure images of him using it was lube and the burning feeling that would follow.  
So for now, Nelly was unable to hurt herself without consequence.  
She knew deep down this was good, but the fact that she was no longer able to purge devastated the girl.  
Once her shower was done, Nelly made a mad dash back to her room. She quietly got herself dressed in her most covering clothes, and covered up the marks on her face with as much concealer as she could.  
Nelly gulped and gingerly began to walk downstairs.  
Carmen was busily working with Russell in the Kitchen.  
“Merry Christmas Eve Nelly!”  
Nelly was taken aback.  
“It's Christmas Eve already?”  
Her mother nodded, “you slept in a whole lot, did you sleep okay?”  
“Not really.”  
“Aw that's too bad, say do you wanna help me and Russ with dinner?”  
“Is it that late?”  
“No, were just taking care of it early.” Russell replied  
“Oh, um, I'll pass.”  
“Okay honey if you change your- what's that on your face?”  
Nelly gulped.  
“Wh-what's what?”  
“Nelly it looks like a bruise! Are you okay?”  
She started hyperventilate, 'come on Nelly make up an excuse’  
“I uh, rolled out of bed last night a-and fell on my face.”  
Carmen bought it. “Do you need some ice?”  
“No mum.”  
She nodded and continued her work. Nelly shuffled off to try and enjoy herself for the rest of the day.


	8. Barren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow this was a long time coming oof

Christmas came and went.

Murdoc stayed locked in his Winnebago much to Nelly, and 2Ds, delight. 

Nelly found it rather hard to enjoy herself, as she was in constant pain from her injuries, and her mind was riddled with flashbacks and memories of the previous nights. 

Nelly was mostly looking forward to the fact that she would be going home tomorrow. That this would be all over.

The morning after Christmas couldn't come soon enough for Nelly. She was going home today which meant that, while the phone calls and texts will continue, the touching and beating will stop.

She could handle the calls and texts, just lie back and let the words flow into her mind. But touching was something else entirely, something she couldn't handle.

Nelly practically skipped downstairs with her bags and looked around for her parents. 

She could hear some kind of muffled yelling from the garage that sounded like her mother.

Nelly gulped and shakily stepped towards the garage door, fending off violent memories with each small step.

The girl pressed her ear to the wooden door.

“Murdoc there's something wrong with her! We need to be with her right now!” Carmen said

“I don't give a shit if you go slag. I'm talking about your idiot of a husband!”

“If she's going I'm going! Murdoc you know how much I need her!” 2D said

Then came her father crying, Murdoc yelling and her mother begging him to stop.

Nelly gasped and started to cry. She stayed pushed up against the door, paralyzed with fear. 

She knew exactly what was going on. Murdoc was beating her father.

Panic overtook Nelly and she backed away from the door, falling onto a chair in the kitchen.

She continued to shake and cry as she watched the door with wide eyes, waiting for her parents.

After what felt like hours her mother emerged holding her crying father’s hand. He had a swollen black eye and a bloody nose and most likely other injuries, judging from how he was limping.

Carmen noticed Nelly, crying at the kitchen table.

“N-nelly I’m sorry you have to see this.”

“I-i’m okay Nell. Just had a lil’ disagreement.” 2D said, forcing a smile from under his blood soaked hand.

“O-over what?” Nelly asked, as while she had heard enough to piece something together, she didn’t actually know!

“We’ll be down to talk about it when your father’s cleaned up okay?”

Nelly nodded, and watched her mother hurry her father upstairs.

Once again came waiting, this time accompanied with the thought of ‘were they talking about me? They had to be talking about me.’

Soon, her parents came back into the kitchen, her mother quickly heading to the freezer to get an ice pack.   
Now her parents were sitting in front of her. 2D holding an ice pack to his eye with at least 5 tissues wadded up with nose, and Carmen very clearly looking like she had just been crying.

“I guess I’ll just cut to the chase, Your father and I want to go and stay at Michael’s house with you.” Carmen said calmly.

“Why?” Nelly asked.

“You know that were concerned and it’s just, we feel like it would be best.”

Nelly nodded.

“The fight broke out for god knows why but, we were able to convince him to let us go.”

Another nod.

“Are you all packed?”

“Yeah.”

Carmen's turn to nod.

-

The ride home was fast and quiet.

Nelly had mixed feelings about her parents staying with her. On one hand she loved both of them, enjoyed their company and affection, and felt safer around them. On the other, Nelly was growing tired of her parents worrying and fussing. She was tired of hiding her emotions, tired of lying. She really just wanted to be alone.

Nelly shuffled up to her room and flopped onto her bed. It felt comfortable, safe and warm. She was happy to be home, hidden away in her grandfather's farmhouse far away from London, the only remnant of Murdoc or Gorillaz being the burnt skeleton of Kong studios just outside of town.

Nelly for once, felt safe again. 

Then came the phone call.

It was Murdoc, of course. Nelly briefly considered letting it ring, not listening to him. The only thing that held her back was the fear of Murdoc’s rage, even though she was miles away from him the thought of an angry Murdoc was enough to make anyone do anything.

So, she answered.

“Mmm hello princess…”   
Nelly could smell the alcohol on his breath through the phone.

“H-hi.” She whispered.

“I can't stop thinking about you.. your pretty moans and your little body.. Are you home?”

“Yeah.”

“In your room?”

“Yeah.”

“Is the door locked?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, good. What are you wearing right now?”

“A hoodie, jeans.”

“That's all you seem to wear huh. I'd kill to see you in something sexier, show off your body mmm..”

She went quiet, no use in breaking up one of his rants.

He went on and on, on about the things they did in previous night, about the things he wanted to do in the future.   
“Maybe I should come and… visit…mmm. I bet you’d like that.. If I came and started touching you in your sleep..”   
Nelly gulped and started to cry, then an idea struck her.

“I-i gotta go, my dad’s coming upstairs. Bye.”

She hung up the phone before Murdoc could object, Nelly gave a sigh of relief. 

Her relief was cut off when she remembered the last thing he said 

_ ‘Maybe I should come and visit..’ _

Her head started to spin. The small shred of reason she still had said that it was just a threat, that there was no way he could possibly do that. But the rest of her was in panic. She got it in her head that he was gonna come and rape her in her own bed. That he was gonna drug her and kidnap her. That he was gonna kill her. 

Nelly laid there on her bed, knees hugged to her face, hyperventilating and sobbing.

It was then when her father opened the door to call her down for dinner.

“Nelly dinners re- Oh my- are you ok?”

She looked up, tears down her face. She sniffled, she wanted to tell him she really, really did. But it seemed her mouth had other plans.

“Uh. y-yeah.. Yeah I’m okay.”   
“ok. Well uh, dinners ready if you wanna come down.”

Nelly nodded and followed her father downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter during a school psa about child abuse.  
> Ironic


	9. Choking Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More like- stabbing games harr harr  
> Oh yeah this is a violent chapter strap in

The next few days passed in a weird silence. Carmen and 2D hovered over Nelly, trying their best to get her to open up. Nelly said nothing of course, she was stuck down a deep hole of self doubt and fear. She felt like she couldn't say anything, like the second she hinted at what happened that Murdoc would snatch her up and beat her to death. She felt like no one would believe her, that her parents wouldn't be able to do anything, that her parents wouldn't care. 

The only thing that happened for those days were the nightmares. Every night Nelly would be haunted by the nightmares. Sometimes they were flashbacks, her mind recreating all of the sick things Murdoc did to her those nights ago. Sometimes they were her minds own creation. Terrifying images of Murdoc's threats and fantasies, the worst of which involved her father.

So the days dragged on. Nelly got no texts from Murdoc, and thought for a fleeting minute that someone had caught him and he wouldn't hurt her anymore.

_ She couldn't have been more wrong. _

It was a normal day when it happened, Nelly's parents watching over her like a dying faun, the teen herself staying quiet and sullen.

When the purple and orange drawled itself over the wheat fields outside Michael's home, Nelly shuffled away to her room to sleep.  

She fell asleep to various rumblings and rattlings, which was odd as the house was tucked away in a quiet part of town away from most roads.

She woke up to a awful surprise. A loud  _ thud _ awoke the girl early in the morning. When Nelly's eyes adjusted to the dark of her room, all of her anxieties and fears came true right then. The window by her bed was open, pale curtains fluttering into the cool English night. Standing over her bed was none other than Murdoc Niccals. Nelly's heart began to race, and tears started to flow down her face. Her mouth went dry, she stared at him and shook her head. 

Murdoc gave a dark chuckle.

“Why hello princess..”

Nelly shook her head further, backing up into her bed. She prayed that this was some sick nightmare, a sleep paralysis demon haunting her. Murdoc crawled onto her bed.

“I just couldn't resist it… I just had to come and see you..”

She cried, she wanted to scream but she couldn't seem to find the strength. Murdoc pulled a roll of black duct tape from the pocket of his hoodie.

“Don't worry luv, this’ll keep your dumb arse parents from hearing us.. Not that they'd care Harr harr”

Murdoc yanked the plaid covers off of Nelly, drawing a small yelp from the teen. He crawled towards the girl, who was sitting up against the wall of her bed. 

“Can't have anymore of those little noises now..”

Murdoc pulled a length of the tape and cut it with his teeth. He covered Nelly's mouth with the tape, rendering the small girl silent.  Murdoc yanked Nelly's legs close to him, forcing them apart. He pulled off her pajama pants and panties in a swift motion.

“I know how much you  _ love _ it when I go nice and long but I just can't risk getting caught..”

Then, he raped her at midnight in her own bed.

It was a quick silent affair that felt almost gentle in some twisted sense of the word. Murdoc whispered his humiliations and slurs instead of shouting them. His violence came in the form of bites and scratches instead of punches or belt snaps.

Nelly once again only found it in her to lay there and let him have his fun. Maybe he was being nice because she was good? Maybe every rape would be like this if she was good?

Then came the knife.

A sight all to familiar to Nelly, the long silver blade of the kitchen knife. The same one used to cut up her wrists those nights ago. The same one used to draw her blood which he used in such sickening ways. She braced herself for a repeat of those events, but she was given something much worse.

Murdoc drove the knife deep into Nelly's stomach. Green fingers now found themselves piercing through duct tape and down her throat, keeping her quiet. Her eyes went wide as plates, she thrashed in her bed as Murdoc stabbed her over and over. Blood spurted out of each wound like a fountain, soaking everything in the area. 

Nelly thought she was dying. She was dying at the hand of her abuser, of her father's abuser, of her mother's abuser. She was beyond terrified, every part of her body seemed to scream with terror. But she didn't make a sound thanks to Murdocs fingers down her throat.

After countless cuts, he stopped. He dropped the bloody knife on her bed and repositioned himself. His cock was hard again, and Nelly knew exactly what was going to happen next.

He fucked each of her stab wounds harshly. Deepening the cuts and causing more blood to spill. Finally he came in the deepest wound, filling her insides worth himself in a different way. Murdoc slipped out of her room like a shadow, leaving the girl bleeding out on her bed. 

Once her attacker had left, Nelly finally found her strength. She screamed as loud as her lungs let her, and waited for the thud of her parents footsteps. 

Nothing. 

Nelly gulped, and placed a shaking arm around her stomach. She began to limp down the hall, screaming for her parents as she went. She could barely breathe, her heart pounded in her ears, her body shook as if she was seizing, but still she limped. 

Nelly eventually met up with her father, who heard her screams and was on his way to her.

Nelly collapsed at his feet, sputtering blood.

2D screamed himself, and dropped to his bleeding daughters side.

“C-carmen!” He yelled. 

His wife soon appeared by his side, only to let out a scream and start crying herself.

“Carmen you need to call 999 right now!” He yelled.

The last thing Nelly remembered was a loud noise, and her father's worried face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo would anyone want maybe a non oc version? Like a similar story but without any ocs?


	10. Coma Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOA WHATS THIS A DOUBLE UPDATE?????  
> YALL BETTER SAVOUR THIS WHOOOOOOO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, my wifi has officially blocked the actual link to the story wee hee

The rest of the night was full of adrenaline and terror. 2D picked up his frail daughter and put pressure on her wounds. Carmen called 999 and kindly asked them to hurry as her only child was dying. Michael stood back and tried his hardest to help, gathering things that the family would need at the hospital. 

2D ran down to the living room, threw the door open and watched out for the blue and white in the dark night.

Finally a yellow ambulance pulled up to the house, followed by a small swarm of cop cars. 2D ran towards the pair of medics and gave a garbled response to there questions

“Sir please stay calm, what happened to your daughter?”

“I-I don't know sh-she was screaming a-and I I don't know!”

Nelly was whisked into the ambulance, 2D went along, as she was unconscious, and spent the time babbling out long answers to simple questions. 

Carmen and Michael, who were much to frazzled to drive, tailed the ambulance in a cop car. The ride was filled with the guttural cry of a mother losing her child, that would definitely keep the poor officer awake at night for a little while.

When Nelly finally woke up, she was in a hospital bed.  IV lines were in her arms, a nasal cannula was stuck in her nose, and her entire stomach was bandaged amongst other things. She looked around with eyes still adjusting to being open, and saw her parents. 2D was asleep in a chair by her bed, Carmen asleep in his arms.

“M-mum, dad?” She said softly.

Her father stirred, but didn't wake.

“Mum. Dad.” She repeated slightly louder.

2Ds blank eyes fluttered open.

“Nelly your awake!”

He lightly shook Carmen's shoulder, waking her up.

As soon as the small woman saw her daughter's face, she ran over and hugged her.

“Nelly oh my god your awake!”

Nelly returned the hug, now feeling tears on her hospital gown.

“Nelly im- oh my god we thought you were going to die!”

“Nelly honey, do you remember what happened?” Her father asked, now sitting besides her mother.

Nelly froze. She remembered the knife, the rape and the noises. She remembered each stab each spurt of blood. She remembered collapsing by her father's feet, and the terror on his face.

“K-kinda.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Tears pricked her eyes as she remembered the assault.

“N-no.”

“That's ok, but you will have to talk about it. We can't let whoever did this get away Nelly.” Carmen said, now simply holding her daughter's hand. 

“How long do I have to be in the hospital dad?”

“The doctor said for a few more days, I'm sorry baby.” 

Nelly nodded.

The rest of the day passed in a haze, friends came to visit. Family and band members called to say sorries. Her parents struggled to keep a swarm of cops and reporters out of her room. Doctors came and re-told a story of last night's events, praising Nelly for surviving the assault.

The next day, 2D spent the whole day in the hospital next to his daughter.

“Nell, are you ready to talk about last night?”

Nelly went quiet, tears pricked her eyes. 

“Nelly?”

She bit her lip. 2D held her hand.

“Can I ask you some questions Nelly?”

Tears we're now rolling down her cheeks. She had to tell him, he had to know, there was no way she could like about this anymore. 

“Y-yes.”

“Who did this to you Nelly?”

She bit her lip harder, and squeezed her father's hand. She tried her hardest to think of a name, of someone else, of anything execpt the truth. But all of the emotions and pain and the guilt had been building up. That question was the final blow. She exploded into sobs and spoke his name.

“Murdoc.”

All of the color drained from 2Ds face. A swirl of emotions hit him all at once, rage, terror, sadness.  All of his nightmares had come true. He felt sick, he felt hurt in an unimaginable way. He thought of his only child in his place, being beaten and raped nearly every night. For the first time in his life, 2D felt a blind rage.

“Dad?”

Nelly's voice broke him from his thoughts.

“Yes Nelly?”

“This wasn't the first time.” She mumbled.

“what.”

“This wasn't the first time h-hes done this.”

2D held a large hand to his mouth, he looked like he was going to puke. The old bruises and other injuries the doctors found made so much sense now.

“He started in October, with just texts…”

Nelly then went on to spill out her stories in sobs, 2D looking horrified as she told him each detail of her abuse. When she finally finished, 2D spoke. 

“N-nelly I'm sorry.”

He pulled his daughter into a tearful hug.

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It's all my fault dad.”

“Don't say that Nelly. It's not your fault. It never was. Don't you ever say it was your fault.”

“I'm going to kill Murdoc next time I see him.”

Nelly hugged her father harder.

“I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.”

“You did your best dad.”

2D pulled away.

“i-im going to make some calls ok? I-I gotta tell mum a-and Michael and Russell and the cops okay?”

Nelly nodded. It felt good to finally tell someone, to finally start to put an end to this. But the fear started to creep in, her secret was out. Now everyone was going to know what happened to her and that meant Murdoc was gonna find out she told. She reciciated each threat over and over in her mind.

Nelly was pulled from her fear when 2D came back into her room.

“Hey Nell.. Your mum and Michael are on there way. And uh, there's gonna be a cop coming to ask some questions if that's okay.”

Nelly nodded.

She spent the remainder of the day talking to cops and detectives and doctors. Awnsering every question possible about the attacks, about Murdoc, about the things he did in the past. They took her phone to pick through calls and texts and pictures. They talked to 2D and Carmen and Michael, who spilt everything about 2D’s abuse and Carmen's attempted attacks.

Nelly went home from the hospital the next day. Her parents kept from talking about her assaults, instead trying there best to make her perk up again.

It seemed all was going to be normal again.


	11. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc fucking dies

Life felt normal for a little while. The police were hunting for Murdoc both here and in London. Nelly was scheduled to start therapy soon. She had even started to eat and smile again, although in small amounts. It felt normal, it felt good. 

Then, as if some kind of sick karma, Murdoc found his way into the little girl's life one more time

Nelly had been taking a shower when it happened. She didn't notice the sound of the door opening. She didn't hear the heavy footsteps walking towards the shower. She did hear the curtain being ripped open. Nelly turned to face the sound, and was met with the face of none other than Murdoc Niccals. 

Nelly stood there in shock, how the hell did he get here? How has he not been caught yet?

“I heard what you said about me princess… that's no way to talk about your favorite uncle..”

Nelly backed against the shower wall, shielding her naked and bandaged body. 

“Come one now, don’t act so scared.. I know you like it..”   
Nelly shook her head. Murdoc stepped into the shower and grabbed her naked body. He started to touch her, slow and sickening.

“I’ll have to be extra careful, now that I got the cops after me.. But you broke our little promise.. You told everyone our little secret.. I’m gonna have to punish you somehow..”

Murdoc forced Nelly's legs open and lowered his head in between them. He ran his long tongue over her clit, teeth biting into her vulva. 

Nelly screamed for her father as loud as she could. Murdoc clawed her ass.

“Don't you fucking scream!” He whisper-yelled.

Nelly started thrashing, continuing to scream for her father. 

2D heard his daughter scream from the kitchen, and bolted down the hall to the bathroom she was in. His heart pounded in his chest, his blank mind conjuring images of what could be happening. 

Once at the door, 2D swung it open. The sounds of his daughters screams and an all too familiar growl filled the room.

The blue haired man ran towards the shower, and was met with a sight he never forgot.

Murdoc had Nelly pinned against the shower wall. A hand was over her mouth trying to keep her quiet. Black jeans we're around his thighs, weather or not he was inside her 2D couldn't tell. 

“What the hell are you doing Murdoc!”

Murdoc's head snapped away from Nelly's neck. His face a mix of confusion and rage, while Nelly's was one of tearful relief. 

“Get the hell off of her! Get off of my daughter!”

2D grabbed Murdoc by the shoulder and threw him onto the floor away from Nelly.

Murdoc, overcoming the shock of being caught, stood up and faced 2D. 

“Your in deep shit dents.”

“For what? Your fucking raping my daughter!”

Murdoc growled and launched himself on to the taller man. 2D, with a new strength pulled from parental adrenaline, fought his way on top of Murdoc. Long bony fingers found themselves wrapped around Murdoc's throat, squeezing hard.

Nelly watched from the shower floor, her father fighting the source of all the pain in there families life. 

Murdoc tried his hardest to flip on top of 2D, and give him the beating of his life.  But he couldn't, all of the rage and adrenaline 2D had built up gave him a new found strength. 

A storm of kicks and insults filled the room, but then suddenly Murdoc stopped talking. Then he stopped moving. 2D, now sobbing out insults, continued an assault of punches on to the fresh corpse.

Carmen and Michael, who had just returned from the store, stood in the doorway watching in horror. Carmen ran to her husband's side pulling him off of Murdoc.

“Stu what's going on!?”

2D, hands covered in blood and face covered in tears, looked at his wife with an open mouth.

“H-he was.. raping Nelly a-and I.. I just.. oh god I killed him..”

“I-ill call 999.. where's Nelly?”

The girl in question appeared from behind the shower, fear still on her face.

Carmen hugged her daughter, avoiding the corpse on the floor.

“I'm so sorry Nelly…”

Nelly stayed quiet and returned the hug.

For a second time the police came, for a second time Nelly went to the hospital, for a second time a swarm of reporters followed her families every move.

For the first time, her father went to court.


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closure

Normal life found it's way after many a hurdles. 

2D was arrested for manslaughter, but was found innocent due to the circumstances he was in.

The world saw Nelly and her father as brave hero's for standing up to there abuse, even saying how 2D should've been rewarded for killing Murdoc.

After the trail, 2D quit music. He and his family moved to a sleepy small town far from the ocean, far from wobble street, and far from the remnants of Kong.

2D started up a law firm for defending victims of abuse, and spent the rest of his fame on speaking out against it. He wanted the world to hear the story he never thought he would be able to tell. The man was also finally able to receive proper therapy, and overcome a good part of his trauma. He stopped going by 2D, got his hyphemas drained and his teeth fixed. He was happy.

Carmen finally went to school and got a job as an elementary school nurse. She would too would speak out about abuse, although her focus was how to care for a victim. She would have two more children with Stuart. She was happy.

Nelly was able to make a full recovery from her trauma, the only lasting scar being an anxiety disorder. She never really opened up about her trauma, letting her parents tell the story for her. She went through middle and high school with little issue, and was able to fully return to her happy, bubbly self. She was happy.

Gorillaz spilt up permanently, and there music slowly faded into obscurity. People started to refrain from mentioning anything to do with it, as each song seemed to carry a memory of abuse. Radio stations scrubbed there songs from tracklists, games and TV shows stopped using the music in scores. It became known as “that band with the child rapist” or “that band with the history of terrible abuse.” Any company or celebrity that had anything to do with them issued an apology for overlooking the abuse. 

Noodle went on to become a model for alt fashion brands, and have a mildly successful j-pop solo career. She would speak out about her child abuse at times, saying that it made her the strong woman she is now. She is happy.

Russell moved back to America to be with family. He settled down into a quiet, simple life as a middle school band director. He is happy.

Murdoc in the end did go down in history. Not as the world's best bass player or the founder as the world's best band. But as a violent pedophile who tortured everyone he worked with. His name was cursed when people spoke it, not a single person had room in there heart for him. 

Normality found its way, excavated from under a garden of flowers of flesh and blood.

 

_ The End. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is the first time I've ever finished something. Thank you all so much for reading, it's now time for this to fade into ao3 obscurity. Goodbye, love u all!


End file.
